


Recovery One

by FinalSymphony



Series: Where there is a key... [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Halo canon, Multi, Other, battles, hold onto your pants guys, hurogok - Freeform, it's gonna be a wild ride., universe jumping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-25
Updated: 2015-06-25
Packaged: 2018-04-06 01:49:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4203384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinalSymphony/pseuds/FinalSymphony
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say that the road to hell is paved with good intentions.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Recovery One

**Author's Note:**

> All right! Long story time~. This is the first part of what is going to be a 6 part series. Recovery, Resistance, Recruitment, Rumination, Requiem, and Restitution. The first chapter should be going up pretty quick, it's almost done it just needs to be edited. Tomorrow or the day after at the latest.  
> The prologue takes place during and follows the events of season 9 episodes 14-16.

They were falling.

They were falling and he was trying to steer this giant box into the back of a Pelican while trying to keep himself from getting killed.

He felt something hit the package from the side, he adjusted his feet, not even noticing his heel dipping slightly into something as he tumbled end over end into the waiting cargo bay.

When Texas leapt back out of the Pelican, off to go assist the rest of his team as he accompanied the package back to the Mother of Invention, neither of them noticed as the box glowed with a soft white light.

* * *

 

It was a long trip back to the Mother of Invention, satellites that had surrounded the planet which the sarcophagus was being kept on prevented the large battleship from getting too close, lest they give themselves away.

Setting his helmet to the side, Wash leaned back against the seats and let his eyes slip shut as the tension and adrenaline drained out of his muscles.

It didn't take long for him to slip into a light sleep.

* * *

 

The sarcophagus opened with a slight hiss, the only other sound was the whisper quiet clicking as the Engineer floated out it’s container.

Several systems had been damaged, among them was the life support system, irreparable errors cascaded over its sensors as it attempted to find a solution.

It looked over towards the human slumbering against the wall, taking stock of its neural enhancements and vitals.

The human was so young.

So young, and already so close to death.

It can feel it’s systems slowing, blood dripping as it worked and without another Huragok to repair it, it would soon die.

But this human...

This human didn't have to.

The Engineer sets to modifying the systems: twisting, amplifying, cannibalizing, and connecting them to the human who sleeps unaware.

Finally finished with the conversion, the Huragok floated over to the man sleeping against the wall, it’s cilia reaching out to gently touch his face.

It gives the human one last present, everything it knew, all that it was, everything it had ever been; passed along to the closest thing to offspring it had ever made.

Then the Huragok settles back into the Sarcophagus, far different from its original design and purpose, and dies.

* * *

 

Wash bolts up, taking great heaving gasps as his heart pounds loudly in his ears.

He stares at the Sarcophagus, he could almost hear it humming in the back of his mind.

Unsettled, he gets up to go talk to Niner, he needed a distraction from his nightmare.

The Sarcophagus glowed with a blue light, the click of a lock sliding into place echoed throughout the empty cargo hold.

The box seemed to hum as a laugh came from the cockpit, warm and without fear.

The light went out, and all was silent and dark once more. 

 


End file.
